Help:CardTable Template
This page will help you understand how to use the CardTable template. The CardTable has many inputs some of which can be confusing for newcomers. This page will break down what each input does and what you're allowed to put into the input. Base Template Any cards can be created through a createbox on the main page. However, there are some set parameters for cspecific types of unit G Units | grade = 4 | trig = G G Guardians The space between the parameter name and the "=" is for tidiness purpose when using the Source Editor. Does not affect the template. You can delete any unused parameter to make it even tidier. Inputs image This is the image you want to have displayed on the CardTable. Upload an image to the wikia, and then type in the name of the Image. For example an image you uploaded called "Find.jpg" would be input into the table as "Find.jpg" to show the image. The template will do the rest for you. If no value is input, you will get the basic card backing, or G Unit backing if you make a G Unit. image2 This is only for cards with 2 images. However, it is not as simple as the first Image input. This will normally be done using the Switch template. You can learn how to use it on . trig This is the input for determining whether or not to display a trigger or a G unit. If you type in 'G' (capital) then you'll get a G unit and a Gold Border. The possible inputs are: "Draw", "Heal", "Critical", "Stand", "Front" and "G". As their names imply, "Draw", "Heal", "Critical", "Stand" and "Front" all automatically turn to Card into a Trigger Unit with the respective trigger. Meanwhile, "G" tells you it's a G Unit. If you don't enter in anything, you get a Normal Unit. nation This parameter determines the colour of the whole Table. If you have no nation then the default is a black colour. There are 11 possible nations that give you a colour. You're allowed to put in your nation, but the colour will end up as black. If you do wish to have your own colour in the Table as well, you may contact an to put it into the Table for you or try and edit yourself Template:Color/nation. This is a small template made to allow for you to edit the colour for a nation on the global wikia. Make sure you're careful not to break it though. clan This parameter determines the Clan of the Card. If it is a new clan, you need not worry about editing in anything new just put in the name of the Clan the card is. In three specific instances: "Link Joker", "Cray Elemental", and "Touken Ranbu" it gives a different style to the Table. Link Joker will cause the text to emanate a red glow, meanwhile Touken Ranbu will turn it pink and Cray Elemental will give you a rainbow colour background and pink glow. name This parameter determines the card's name. Use only if the page name will be different from the page name (Such as being V Series recreation). If this parameter is left blank, the page name will be used. jpname The whole Japanese name. If using Kanji or Alphanumeric character, use the template to put the base text in the first parameter, and the furigana (small reading above) in the second parameter. Base template: . kanji The base name (Ruby Template's 1st parameter), including non-kanji not on top of anything. kana The Furigana (Ruby Template's 2st parameter), including non-kanji not on top of anything. phonetic The Romaji reading of the kana. Use vowels with macron (such as "ō") to indicate the long vowels. The vowels are Special Character, and can be found at "more" section when using Source Editor. Previews Input previews. | jpname = の | kanji = 騎士王の先導者 | kana = きしおうのせんどうしゃ | phon = Kishiō no Sendōsha The preview above will cause " の " to show up on the CardTable's head below the English name, and all input paranmeters in the infobox beside the image. Notes Multiple characters can be input in the first parameter of the Ruby template. The above example is the normal reading of each kanji. However, some naming scheme can feature a group of Kanji together in one Ruby template, which is common for archetype names, example: " " (Liberator) is coded " " In such case, just put the base text in "kanji" parameter and furigana in the "kana" parameter, and if there are any following character, just put it directly next to the group of kanji/kana. Other Languages Optional. * "krname" is the Korean name * "thname" is the Thai name * "itname" is the Italian name grade The grade of the Card, just put in the number of the grade. There is nothing else you need to consider. Make sure that you try and choose a number. Though it is possible to input your own grade using letters. skillicon This determines the skill that your card has (Boost, Intercept, Twin Drive, Triple Drive). It is not required to put something into "skillicon", as it'll also be automatically determined based on grade if there is no input. The default skills will be chosen (i.e. Grade 0/1 = Boost, Grade 2 = Intercept, Grade 3/4 = Twin Drive). * If you have a G unit and a Grade 4 then it'll be set to Triple Drive to default. * You'll need to input "none" for having no skill like a G-Guardian. The default value can be overridden by putting in the skill name (e.g. put in Boost on Grade 2 card, and you will get a Grade 2 card with "Boost"). The first letter of each name can be capitalized. If any other value given, it displays your exact input. You may use this to add your own custom icons. If no value is given, or the grade is not specified, you will get no ability. power This is the power of the card. If left blank, it'll be treated like a G-Guardian with no power value. critical The card's Critical. Put in integers. * Default (no value input) = 1. *"nil" = the value will be excluded from the CardTable. * If any other value is put, it will become that value. gift A Gift Marker type for the card: Force, Accel or Protect. Or any other custom gifts. nation2, clan2, race2 This is a secondary value for a nation/clan/race. Typing in this, will have no additional effect by listing a second nation beside the first nation in the Table Info. Just type in the name of the nation and it'll be put into the CardTable, Make sure you leave it empty if you don't want another nation/clan/race. race This is the race of the Card. You'll be required to put in a race for the card, however, you're free to input anything at all. Just put in the name of the race or custom race and it'll be displayed on the Table. set1-10 This is the set that the card belongs to. It uses the Set Template to determine the set value. If you wish to add something to the Set Template, you are free to as it is not difficult. If you just input the card's set code (e.g. BT01/001) you'll get the link to the page and the full text. You can have up to 10 sets in total. flavor This is the flavour text for the Card. You just need to input the Flavour Text and it'll appear on the Table. If you leave it blank, there'll be no Flavour Text appearing on the CardTable. effect This is the effect for the Card. Just input the text of the card. ACT(VC/RC):Blast (1) This unit gets Power+1000 until end of turn. In case of gained abilities, the source code of red text can be found below. Put the text you want between the two tags. author As the creator of the card, input your username here and tell the world you created this. Adding Category manually without using the parameter may cause coding error in future edits. illust, design, illust2 If you are using someone else's artwork. Make sure that you give proper credit where credit is due. Give the name of artist in the "illust" field. "design" is left for someone else's design. Say you are using a fanart of a Vanguard card, give the name of the artist in "illust" and the name of the original artist in "design". "illust2" is just a secondary illustrator and can be left out. illustC, illustF This can be left blank. It is just the "Canon Illustrator" or the "Fanon Illustrator". Go ahead and just leave this area blank. Tips * Make sure you're following the when making card. * When editing cards, the Source Editor is preferred over the Visual Editor. This can be accessed via the dropdown arrow beside the EDIT Button. (If you had not already switched your preference.) * Delete any inputs you are not using. This will make the page much cleaner and prevent errors. ** Please do not fill in unapplicable cells with "N/A" or "None" as it will make the Table look bad and go against its intended purpose. * There are many Public stuff you can use, but make sure you credit the original creator for it. See the list at Category:Public. * If you still have no idea how to properly create a card, feel free to contact experienced editors, such as Administrators and Content Moderators * Have fun! Source Code Examples This is an example of a page's Source Code using the CardTable template: ・ドラゴン |kanji = クロノ"Я"・ドラゴン |kana = クロノ"リバース"・ドラゴン |phonetic =Kurono "Ribāsu" Doragon |nation = Dark Zone |image = Chrono Яeverse Dragon.png |grade = 3 |power = 11000 |clan = Gear Chronicle |race = Gear Dragon |flavor = The moment when you have lost your control, that time you will think who you are. |effect = When your opponent's rear-guard is put into his or her deck due to an effect from one of your cards, choose up to one of your rear-guards, and that unit get Power+3000. choose one of your opponent's rear-guards, and your opponent retires that unit. Then, if the retired unit is grade 2 or greater, draw a card. }} AUTO:When this unit is placed on (GC), choose one of your front-row rear-guards, and you may increase this unit's Shield by that unit's original Shield. If you do, that unit's Power and Shield becomes 0 until end of turn.}} ACT(VC) : a face down card named "Blizzardbird, Chilam" from your G zone, and turn it face up Put all cards in your bind zone on the bottom of your deck in any order, choose units for each three cards put into the deck by this effect from among your opponent's rear-guards, retire them. Then, if the number of face up cards in your G zone is two or more, all of your units in the front-row get Power+3000 for each unit retired by this effect. |author = Eronan}} Category:HelpCategory:Template documentation